There has been known a structure in which a terminal of an electronic component is coupled to a bus bar. Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-237118, 2014-11338, and 11-4584 disclose an art that makes the direction of the electrical current flowing through a terminal such as a positive bus bar coupled to a switching element be opposite to the direction of the electrical current flowing through a terminal such as a negative bus bar.